In many conventional relay systems, a relay transitions from an open position to a closed position to couple a high current and/or a high voltage power source to a load. If an output of the relay is erroneously shorted to ground, then when the relay is closed, the high voltage and/or high current coupled to the relay can severely damage contacts of the relay or can severely damage the load. Because these conventional relay systems transition to a closed position without knowledge of the condition of the output, the risk of significant damage is increased.